secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sparta
The article is poorly written. I fixed as much as I can but the back story needs to be re-written by the creator. There were multiple miss uses of commas, passive voice, and overly wordy sentences. If you are going to make a sentence like this: "It is an alternate universe, the year is 3125, where the people of Sparta have been exiled from Earth after a long and terrible war with the other nations of Earth." When using the commas as used a "and" is not needed. This is because that part should be able to be removed from the sentence and the sentence still make sense. The "and" was not needed. This site is a professional article based wiki that is why I rewrote the portions I did. Basically if you are going to write an article about yourself and your group; use proper grammar! Cheers, KC--137.3.122.49 20:51, 10 March 2008 (UTC) You spelled sentence wrong in your first paragraph in discussion. Also, I'll edit my page as I see fit, but thanks for trying. As it is, if you really want to see unprofessional wiki pages, go to Commandos of Second Life or Second Life Sky Navy wiki pages. Xairete! Bruno Ziskey You realize you don't own this page right? This is a community for sharing. So stop trying to RP on a wiki as the King of Sparta. Your just another user. Here are the general guidelines of the wiki: "A wiki is a piece of software that allows a bunch of people to collaboratively build a website about something. As such, you are free to edit whatever you like. You don't need to ask permission, just register an account and you're good to go. However, common Wiki etiquette generally dictates that you try to keep the previously existing content intact: Try to add material, instead of removing, or replacing things. Always try to work with the existing stuff and never do anything drastic unless necessary." See the key work "Collaboration"? Also see this about your statements that I deemed not neutral: "Try and maintain a "neutral point of view" where expected. However there are some cases where a NPOV is not required, such as on your user page. An example of using NPOV is instead of "I have known about this sim for a long time" say something like "This sim has been known by some for a long time". Also avoid stuff like "This event really sucked and ruined my evening", instead use something like "Some people were not happy with this event, feeling it was badly executed"." Also see this about corrections: "If you do correct something and you know the correction to be true, take out any comments or in corrections. Please mark minor edits, such as spelling corrections, syntax fixes, etc. as "This is a minor edit" by clicking the check box under the editing text box on the edit page. Also it will help to provide a short Summary of the edit to inform others of what exactly was changed." As you can see I have every right to edit the page. Especially if the edits make a positive impact and fix errors (References: help:contents). BTW thanks for catching my error! That is what wikis are for! Cheers, KC--137.3.122.49 13:46, 11 March 2008 (UTC) PS. I have went around and edited a lot of pages. To include 2142 and 39th. So don't think I am targetting you or something. Just trying to help improve the community (Military Group). Bruno, Your aware that it is against the wiki to adversely change the discussion page? Althought not signing into your account works, I still know it was you. I qoute: *Do not delete large amounts of information without giving reason in "Summary". *Do not alter User and Talk pages in a way that may change their meaning (i.e. making it look like someone said something they did not). That can be found on help contents. Any more actions for you to edit the page in a bias manner will be reported to a moderator as you are vandelizing the wiki by removing large amounts of data for no reason. KC--137.3.122.49 16:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Seeing as how I AM THE ONE who created this group, I am most qualified to edit it. Unless you know anything about my group in SL from actually being in it, you have no ability to properly judge us. Cease your attempts at vandalizing (you don't help us in any way by changing the wording. If people don't like it, they can go elsewhere) or I will report you to moderators. You don't even have a real account as it is, which further weakens your case. You didn't help "collaborate" you just messed up what was on the page to represent what you thought was correct. On a final note, keep in mind that Second Life is in itself user created and that a battle can seem like a win to both sides. Bruno Ziskey You can take your stance as you see fit. Your victory statements are point blank bias. I have already reported you to the moderators for vandelizing the talk page and reverting bias content. Sorry this is a wiki, not your own page to put whatever facts you want on it. Keep it neutral like the help states. (BTW I do have a real account, I just don't want you vandelizing stuff as I have seen from your history on your account.) KC If the moderators don't like it, then fine. You stop vandalizing the page and making things up on it and we wont have any problems. Bruno Ziskey Bruno, I think you need to look up the definition of vandalizing. Making positive changes to a page is not vandalizing. It is called collaboration. You do not own www.wikia.com therefore you do not own the content of this wikia article. Although you created the group making statements that are spiteful, which yes I have check out your contributions, are not very productive to what this sites is meant for. If you want to write whatever you want and have no other users inputs then you need to go out and buy a website. Then you can put whatever you want on it. A wiki is a community so As long as the edits are productive you have nothing to say. So stop being a kid and trying to get the last word in. Any further abuse or harrassment with be reported. Like I said before I see how rude and belligerent you can be from your contribution page. EDIT: Please see this: No. This is a wiki, you should expect that your content could be deleted or changed at any time, thats part of what a wiki is. "Terms" shouldn't even really exist, because we've already stated our stance on terms like that, yet you don't seem to care to listen to guidelines. I wish you the best of luck on your wiki, I think thats the best thing for you to do quite honestly, since you seem to have problems with every other wiki that isn't under your complete control. Oz Spade 15:03, 11 Jul 2006 (EDT) Plwase read and heed the first line. You can reference the whole conversation on the founders talk page, talk:Oz Spade. Please change your attitude. --Bittercold 13:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Website registering as spam Every time I make an edit to this page, I get this message: "Spam protection filter From Second Life Wiki Jump to: navigation, search The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: (insert web address here...if I put it in, I get the same message on the talk page)" And I promptly lose the edits I've made. Is the only way to fix this to remove our website? IvyContepomi 16:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC)Ivy Contepomi :That means the website you're trying to enter is a site flagged by Wikia as spam. What site is it, if I may ask? (Make a tiny URL of it here and link to it so I can see what this is about.) -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 15:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, here is the tiny url version of it...I'm guessing its because the URL ends in .tk? IvyContepomi 15:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Could well be. Since websites have no way to check what's behind the .tk domain without visiting it, I'm guessing most of those added were spam and so Wikia banned them all. Just use the normal URL. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 16:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::P.S.: You can use freedomain.co.nr instead.